Chris Thorndyke
'Christopher Thorndyke '(Kurisutofā Sōndaiku), also simply known as Chris (Kurisu), is the main human protagonist in the anime series Sonic X, and its comic series published by Archie Comics. Why He Rocks # He has outstanding character development. As he started off as a lonely rich kid with emotional hang-ups and insecurity problems caused by his wealthy parent's negligence, which caused him to throw himself wholeheartedly into the adventures and friendship of Sonic and his friends to fill that void, and the confidence Sonic gave him has motivated Chris to do very brave and heroic things. But even though Chris's friendship with Sonic filled the emptiness in his life, its also caused him to be very clingy and dependent on Sonic, that it was very difficult for him to part ways with Sonic. But as he became a teenager, he grows past all of that and has become a scientist and inventor like his grandfather, and his dependency on Sonic has improved to which he doesn't really depend on Sonic anymore to do outstanding things. # He has a very caring and compassionate and likable personality, and cares very deeply for his friends and family. # He has managed to save Sonic and his friends a few times. One moment in particular is when he saved Sonic from drowning the very first time they met when Sonic landed in Chris's pool in his backyard. # He has helped Sonic and his friends save the planet and the universe from total destruction when the Metarex tried to depopulate all known life. # He has helped Sonic and his friends foil tons of plans of Sonic's arch-enemy Dr. Eggman. # He is usually willing to put his own needs and wants aside for someone else, or for just the greater good. # Like Tails, he is a very skilled inventor, and he uses his skills to assist the team. Like how he invented shoes for Sonic that each one has its own unique ability for situations Sonic doesn't do well in. # Also due to him being a very skilled inventor, he has managed to invent a teleporting portal that could transport himself to Sonic's world. # He has done some pretty brave things, despite them being quite painful. Like being striked by energy from the Chaos Emeralds when he grabbed them from Dr. Eggman, and convinced Shadow the Hedgehog to save the planet from destruction despite Shadow wounding Chris at his attempts to convince Shadow. # Whenever he does something bad or lets his feelings and fears get the best of him, he is remorseful for that action, and will try to fix it as it would be best for everything. Bad Qualities # Due to his emotional hang-ups and insecurity problems, he has had made a few selfish and reckless choices whenever his feelings and fears got the best of him. Like when he stopped Sonic from going back to his world near the season 2 finale. # On some occasions, he can be a little annoying. # His character portrayal kind of feels like a retread of Tails' character portrayal. # His intended purpose of being a character who represents what would it be like if Sonic was best friends with an average kid from real life never really worked because of his wealthy life style, which is not what most would consider average. # In the first and second seasons, he got too much screen time. Videos Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Underrated Characters Category:Characters that are Often Misjudged Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Genius's Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Surrogates Category:Inventors Category:Lonely Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters Category:In Love